


Annoyance Turned Alliance

by QueenOfDesithell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sabriel - Freeform, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sort of nerdy castiel, Spin the Bottle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunkedness, gay relationships, sort Of jocky dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QueenOfDesithell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Castiel" he says matter-of-factly, his breath mingling with Dean's. his body feels tingly and numb, and the closeness of Dean's body against his isn't helping. </p><p>"No I like Cas better" Dean mutters,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance Turned Alliance

Castiel Novak does not want to be here. The crowd is overwhelming, the stench of booze and sweat is so powerful it makes your head spin, the noise is so loud that you become practically tone deaf, and the people are simply crazy.   
"Guess that's what I get for coming to a college party at the Winchester's..." He mutters to himself. Well, he didn't voluntarily come. He was forced, by his brother Gabriel, who had a thing for the younger Winchester brother of the two.   
At the moment, Gabriel and Sam Winchester were most likely in a separate room doing God knows what to each other. And Castiel, well he was left alone, leaning against the wall by the refreshment table, a drink of who knows what in his hand. He wasn't one for getting drunk, but he still held the cup in his hand, trying to feel less awkward than he actually was.  
From his position in the kitchen, he could easily see into the makeshift dance floor in the living room, watching the writhing, sweaty bodies all moving together to the deep bass of whatever dubstep song that came on over the gigantic speakers. Laughter and screaming erupted from the crowd every so often as college teens, too drunk to even stand, were accidentally pushed out of the group, and stumbled to get back in.   
Castiel rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his drink, gagging as the foul liquid slides down his throat. He makes a face and decides to do away with the drink, setting it on the table and leaving it for some other drunk to pick up again.  
He looks back at the dancers, trying to keep himself from scoffing at some of the ways they were moving together. That is, until his eyes are distracted with taking in the form of the eldest Winchester, Dean.   
The man walks into the room as if looking for someone, visibly deflating when he doesn't find whoever it is he's searching for. Dean's eyes land on his, bright green even in the dim light. The two young men hold a peculiar gaze, and Dean grins slightly, a crooked grin that has Castiel's head clouded. He clears his throat and averts his eyes, feeling a slight blush rise into his cheeks under the scrutiny of such a man as Dean. Wherever Dean was going, he isn't going anymore, instead, he's leaning his shoulder against the doorway, looking straight at Castiel without even the slightest notion that it was uncomfortable for the other man.   
Castiel clears his throat another time, busying himself with the task of people watching again, but he can feel eyes boring into his skull. He's about to look back at Dean, when a voice calls his name.  
"Castiel!"   
He squints his eyes, peering into the dim lighting of the living room, seeing a hand waving frantically above the heads of the dancers. Charlie.  
Castiel breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of his best friend, and raises himself away from the wall he'd been supporting himself on. He walks confidently across the room, even though his heart is hammering in his chest, and his palms are sweaty, and strides right past Dean through the doorway, even bumping their shoulders a little as he passes. That'll show him.   
Even through this silent victory, he can hear Dean chuckle his amusement at Castiel, which only makes him more annoyed and intimidated. So much for confidence.   
He approaches Charlie, now unable to even hear himself think over the vociferous music, but he allows her to pull him into the dancers with her. When they're firmly situated between jostling elbows and a wave of bodies, Charlie grins up at him.  
"Dean Winchester huh?" She mouths, cocking her head in the direction of the kitchen. Cas rolls his eyes...he seems to do that a lot.  
"Just an annoyance" he shouts back, his voice barely audible over the music. Charlie shakes her head, still smiling, and ignores Castiel's comment, instead turning to dance. He lets himself dance along with her, trying to forget the shock of dirty blonde hair and the freckles and the emerald eyes...  
~  
They'd been dancing for a while when Charlie is pulling on Castiel's shirtsleeve, forcing him to look down at her.  
"Let's go play a game!" She shouts, eyes twinkling, hair a fiery red. Castiel shakes his head no, but she's already pulling him out of the throngs of people by his wrist. Once out, he feels like he can actually breathe, but is only a little relieved. He glances towards the kitchen doorway where he'd come, but there's no one standing there like he'd secretly hoped.   
"Come on lovebird" Charlie giggles, noticing that Castiel has stopped. He scoffs, but follows behind her anyway, a little confused when she leads him into another room, but instantly anxious when he sees a couple people in a circle, surrounding a bottle on the floor. He catches the eye of not only his brother, but also Sam, who are sitting too close together for it to be comfortable for anyone sober like Castiel to be witnessing.   
Charlie drags Castiel down onto the ground with her, and they both join the seated circle. Castiel is okay with this, nonchalant even. Everybody has played spin the bottle before. It's easy, and there's no strings attached. Until Sam decides to pipe up.  
"This game isn't spin the bottle, if that's what you were wondering. It's 7 minutes in heaven. But you're chosen by who the bottle lands on" He chuckles, obviously drunk. The people in the group give a few claps, but Castiel is suddenly nervous off of his mind.   
He's too awkward for this game. And to worsen the nerves? In walks Dean, looking all high and mighty, a grin on his face as he sits directly opposite Castiel. Castiel gulps and scowls, turning his attention back to Charlie. Just because Dean was attractive didn't give him any right to be cocky.   
"Let us begin" Gabriel giggles, putting his hand on the bottle as if he were to spin it, but instead, just turns it so it's pointing right back at Sam. The circle erupts in giggles, all except for Castiel, and Dean too, who is intent on staring at him yet again. Gabriel and Sam rise and leave the circle, walking out of the room and disappearing somewhere into the house the do the deed. Charlie, surprisingly, reaches out and grabs the bottle next, spinning it wildly. Castiel watches as it lands pointing towards a pretty brunette with a fair smile and hazel eyes. Charlie waggles her eyebrows and giggles, standing up quickly and reaching to take the girl's hand in her own. The brunette giggles along with her and the walk out of the room hand in hand.  
The circle is quickly diminished to 8.   
"Your turn Cas" a warble, obviously drunk voice comes from his left, and he turns to see his other brother Balthazar staring at him with a goofy smile on his face. So this is where he'd been all night? And he's shit-faced drunk too.  
Cas scowls at him, and gulps in his breath, his attention on the bottle. With shaky hands, Castiel grabs the empty bottle and spins, praying with all his might that the outcome would not be with the giant annoyance in the room.   
Of course, God didn't listen to him.   
Dean chuckles at the look of horror on Castiel's face, and stands up leisurely, reaching out to him to pull him up. Cas is still shocked by who it landed on, and he can feel the blush on his cheeks. dean smirks at him, and Ca is snapped out of his embarassment by that look that just screams "hey Im an asshole."  
Castiel rolls his eyes and stands up on his own, disregarding Dean's hand and striding out of the door with him in tow. He grumpily climbs the staircase he comes to in the middle of the house, knowing it'd lead to bedrooms and closets, and opens the first door on his left. Great, a closet. He steps inside and leans against one wall, crossing his arms over his chest as Dean squeezes in with him and shuts the door. The space is so tight that there's only two feet between them, and it's so dark that Castiel can't even see Dean.   
"Look, you're a cocky jerk. I don't intend to-" Cas huffs, but he can't finish.  
Suddenly his personal space is invaded by the heat of Dean's body, and his lips are occupied with Dean's. Castiel can't concentrate with the feeling of the softness of Dean's lips and the gentleness of the kiss in general. He expected Dean to- no, he didn't expect anything because he so wasn't thinking about kissing such an ass. Even though he really doesn't want to end it,which he just can't ring himself to deny, he shoves his hands against Dean's chest and forces him off, which only causes Dean to laugh softly. Castiel can practically hear the crooked grin on Dean's face.   
"What IS your name?" Dean whispers, placing his hands on Castiel's cheeks. Castiel, meanwhile is too annoyed to make any move to remove them. Dean shifts, nudging his nose against Castiel's to try to get a reaction out of him.  
"Castiel" Castiel replies, his breath hitching when Dean's mouth brushes against his.   
"Not so tough now are we Cas?" Dean hums, and Castiel closes his eyes against the darkness.  
"It's Castiel" he says matter-of-factly, his breath mingling with Dean's. his body feels tingly and numb, and the closeness of Dean's body against his isn't helping.   
"No I like Cas better" Dean mutters, and Castiel lets himself be kissed again. Dean was reckless and cocky, but Cas'll be damned if he can't admit that he kisses like he was made for it.  
This time he kisses back, and it's even better when Dean's lips slide against his own. Cas grips onto Dean's hips, pulling them to his own, eliciting a small gasp from Dean, which makes him smile into the kiss. Victory.  
Castiel glides his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, who in turn gains him entrance. Their tongues tangle furiously, but it's Cas who gains dominance, which only spurs on his confidence. Dean liked to be submissive huh? He shoves his tongue farther into Dean's mouth while his hands travel up underneath Dean's tight fitting black tee. Dean jerks under his touch, disconnecting their lips in the process.  
"Not so tough now are Dean?" Castiel says smugly, mocking him.   
Dean growls and connects their lips again, nipping hungrily at Cas. Castiel laughs, surprised at himself and at Dean. Just moments ago, Cas had been annoyed with Dean, and Dean had been a cocky jerk. Now look at them, all tangled tongues and soft sighs of pleasure.  
"You're somethin' else Cas" Dean grins against his mouth, reaching down and hooking his thumbs in Castiel's belt loops, pulling their hips even closer. He rolls his hips into Cas's once, causing a small groan to escape from the man.   
"And you're...you're ridiculous" Castiel replies, his breath hitching in the middle when Dean rolls his hips again, harder. They were going to continue when there was a knock on the door.  
"Your 7 minutes are up you two" a giggle comes from behind the door. Cas sighs, and Dean pecks his lips, trying to keep himself from smiling.  
"Go away Gabe. I know it's you" He groans. More laughter comes, but both Dean and Castiel can feel his presence move away from the door. Dean laughs softly, which only makes Cas annoyed, and he plants a rough kiss on Dean's lips.   
"I like when you're mad" Dean chuckles against his lips. Castiel growls and shoves Dean away, only making Dean smirk in his cocky manner...but now Cas can't help but sort of like the bad-boy attitude.  
"I hate you" Cas groans, exasperated. Dean steps into his space again, slotting their bodies perfectly together as if try we're just made to fit like this.   
"Impossible" Dean whispers, pulling Cas back and finally kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic! My first attempt at an alternate universe! I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
